mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Pinkie Pie drooling at the thought of yummy frosting. Typical Pinkie! Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png|Twilight, still being her usual self. Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png|At least she wasn't like in Lesson Zero. Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E01.png|"So... much... bad... news!" Fluttershy screaming S4E01.png|"Ahhhh!" Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png|Be vewy, vewy wowwied. I'm hunting Everfwee Fowwest vines. Hahahahahahahha... Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png|Yikes! Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png|Books! Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png|"Behold! Twilight's new face!" Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|Looks like Princess Luna is entering the Avatar State. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|"Whoa, what you got there?" Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|That scepter will never become an overused meme. Right? Castle Mane-ia Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png|Spike: still making the same face when burping out a letter. Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png|Books! Books everywhere! Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png|Rarity is just so happy. Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png|She's about to sneeze, guys. Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Holy- Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Ahhh! Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png|Don't hug Rarity too hard, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash scared of armor S4E03.png|"An armor! Run away!" Rainbow Dash screaming S4E03.png|"Okay, yeah. I'm totally scared." Fluttershy screaming S4E03.png|"Where did you go, Rarity?" Rarity gasping S4E3.png|"The tapestries!" Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png|Duckface count: 1 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Dang, what an abusive castle. Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png|"Rainbow Dash, where are you?" Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png|"Please stop torturing me, castle. I beg you." Fluttershy welling up with tears S4E03.png|And then Fluttershy was traumatized. Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|'"ANGEL!" Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png|"What's up, guys?!" Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png|Daring! Daring Don't Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png|Does this remind you of something? Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png|"Surprise!" Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png|"What did you put in my drink?" Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash, showing her inner horse. Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png|Hey, it's that face! Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Rainbow, you're creeping me out... Daring Do uppercuts panther S4E04.png|"DARING PUNCH!" Flight to the Finish Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png|This is just one of the many faces Ms. Harshwhinny makes in the first act of the episode. Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png|Here's another one. Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png|And here's another one. Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|"Rawr!" Rainbow Dash "when she was a little filly" S4E05.png|Stop it! We had enough weird expressions for one day! Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png|You mad, Harshwhinny? Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Scootaloo, are you really sure you wanna fly? Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png|"Ah'm just so tired..." Rainbow Dash very excited S4E05.png|Rainbow is just so happy, her mouth looks weird. Power Ponies Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Cuckoo cuckoo! Spike struggling S4E06.png|"This comic book is stretching my face!" Spike in complete shock S4E06.png|"I'm in a comic book?!" Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png|"Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience." Applejack's lasso getting tighter S4E06.png|"Can somepony save me?" Fluttershy scared S4E06.png|Scared, Fluttershy? Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png|"My hair!" The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png|"He's utterly useless!" Bats! Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|"Can I show you my derp?" Applejack dizzy derp S4E07.png|Dazed and confused... Pinkie Pie shines light at Fluttershy S4E07.png|"Suspicious!" Rarity "that's not Fluttershy" S4E07.png|"Fluttershy's a bat?!" Rarity Takes Manehattan RD freaked out by Rarity singing cropped S4E8.png|"Heh, so Rarity can do that." Rarity 'just lucky, I guess' S4E08.png|Dat awkward grin. Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Gimme a hug! Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png|"Now get me some coffee!" Pinkie Pie '...at the Far-Afield Tavern!' S4E08.png|Pinkie is just so happy. Rarity breathing fast S4E08.png|Rarity, calm down! Rarity being overdramatic S4E08.png|"RUINED!" Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "fountain of chocolate" S4E09.png|Applejack's my cousin?! Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png|Me gusta. Applejack "are you sure it says Pie" S4E09.png|Why does mah mouth look like this? Big McIntosh big grin S4E09.png|Big Mac is staring into your soul. Pinkie Pie big grin S4E09.png|This is not the biggest grin Pinkie has ever made. Granny Smith annoyed "no!" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png|Hasn't Granny Smith made this face before? Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie makes a duckface. Your argument is invalid. Rainbow Falls Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png|You're gonna see a lot of Bulk Biceps here. Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png|'"RAWR!"' Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Silly Rainbow, you're not Bulk Biceps. Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png|"Um, Bulk?" Bulk wheezes S4E10.png|'"Forgot to breathe!"' Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png|'"Ready!"' for derping. Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png|'"These dresses are awesome!"' Twilight catches Rainbow in the act S4E10.png|"I'm just drinking water here! I swear!" Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|Even when faking an injury, she still can make faces. Applejack force-feeding Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|"You sick? Why don't you eat mah hoof?" Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png|'"Why can't I go through this door?!"' Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png|'"Are we winning yet?!"' Three's A Crowd Spike falls onto floor S4E11.png|Looks like Spikabuse is still alive and well. Spike dizzy S4E11.png|"Twilight, you've made me feel dizzy..." Rainbow makes a vomiting sound S4E11.png|"Lame!" Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png|Look out, he's about to sneeze! Discord making a sad face S4E11.png|Does this look like a face of trouble to you? Discord sneezing S4E11.png|You sure you don't want to go to the doctor? Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png|Don't hug Discord too hard, Pinkie. Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|"Aw, you ponies look so adorable!" Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|"I will infect you guys with the blue flu for plot conveniences." Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png|"Well, at least you guys have a shield." Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Even Discord's stomach has mastered the art of eye derping. Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png|"Aaaahhhhh!" Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png|Shut your little mouth. Discord surprised S4E11.png|What the heck is that?! Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png|"What a satisfying sneeze." Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie stuffs hoof in Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png|Shut your little mouth, Rainbow. Pinkie watering the ground S4E12.png|"Are you alright, Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie grinning S4E12.png|"Why are you watering the ground?" Pinkie Pie 'Yes, indeedy!' S4E12.png|"Am I doing this watering thing right?" Pinkie Pie grinning while Twilight is about to walk away S4E12.png|Awkward... Pinkie Pie scrunchy face S4E12.png|Scrunchy face: the sad kind. Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Best face of Season 4. Period. Pinkie Pie death glare "doesn't!" S4E12.png|Now that's one menacing face! Pinkie looking smugly at Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png|Pinkie has a small mouth. Your argument is invalid. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png|A goof off? More like a face off! Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png|"Look at me! I can make faces!" Cheese making a face S4E12.png|"So can I!" Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png|"Well, can you do this?" Cheese putting his hooves around his body S4E12.png|Are you okay, Cheese? Cheese stretching Rainbow's face S4E12.png|"Behold! Rainbow's new face!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png|"Can you make a grin as big as mine?" Simple Ways Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Pinkie is a literal airhead. Rarity gasp S4E13.png|Gasp! Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png|*Twitch* Rarity's face S4E13.png|Um, Rarity... Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png|"Must. Not. Laugh." Applejack making a duckface S4E13.png|This gives Pinkie's duckface a run for its money. Rarity "good for you" S4E13.png|"Look at me! Ah'm countray!" Rarity braying like a mule S4E13.png|Um, are you sure picking noses is actually country-like? Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|"I love being covered in mud!" Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie 'With ice cream on top!' S4E14.png|"With ice cream on top!" Fluttershy crying face S4E14.png|Wow... Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|''"Can you derp your eyes as much as I can?!"'' Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png|"Can you?" Pinkie Pie hit by flier S4E14.png|"Ouch!" Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png|"Can't stop me!" Rarity tying up Big Mac's bowtie S4E14.png|"That bowtie needs some serious tightening." Angel sad face S4E14.png|Don't try to make us sympathize with Angel, DHX. Fluttershy with a scrunchy face S4E14.png|Are you lying, Fluttershy? Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png|"Is this the face of evil to you?!" Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png|"My gosh, her eyes are full of stars!" Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png|Stop it, Pinkie. Just stop. Twilight Time Scootaloo grin S4E15.png|Scootagrin. Diamond Tiara pout S4E15.png|Don't make that face, you spoiled little brat. Randolph dizzy S4E15.png|"Why do I have to be Diamond Tiara's butler?" Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Rawr! Scootaloo making face S4E15.png|Looks like the duckface epidemic has taken Scootaloo. Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png|"This is how silly you look." It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png|Too much flash! Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|"Can't... take... the cuteness!" Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png|"Can't... take... the cuteness!" Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png|"EXPLODE!" Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|"Are we there yet?" Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png|You don't look so good, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom super excited S4E17.png|Everything is awesome! Applejack opens the door S4E17.png|Your freedom is interrupted! Apple Bloom silences Sweetie Belle S4E17.png|"Shut your little mouth, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom interrupted from singing S4E17.png|Stop your singing! Scootaloo "No time for a song!" S4E17.png|"No time for a song!" Sweetie Belle wakes up S4E17.png|Are you lying, Sweetie Belle? Applejack gasp S4E17.png|"Such horror!" Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png|"Are you hypnotized yet?" Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|That is one terrified filly. Maud Pie Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png|Ow! Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png|Pinkie, don't bite Rainbow's tail! That's Applejack's thing! Pinkie Pie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png|Rarh! Pinkie Pie lifting a big rock S4E18.png|Look at that grin! Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|"He's a rock!" Also, that face looks familiar... Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png|What contrast. Pinkie Pie grin S4E18.png|Hummingbirds make Pinkie happy all day, it seems. Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Eek! Pinkie Pie running for cider S4E18.png|You alright, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Well, that's one way to drink cider. Rainbow gasp S4E18.png|"You're not into winning?!" Pinkie Pie cries "help!" S4E18.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCGvZgDvtkU Help! I need somepony!] For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png|Thir ah tho many thhiny thequinth on ma tung. Rarity worried S4E19.png|You have some work to do. Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|She's going to explode! Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png|"That was one freaky nightmare." Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|"My sister's in Canterlot!" Leap of Faith Silver Shill hits the tent wall S4E20.png|"Please don't kill me!" Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|"I'm begging you!" Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png|#ThatAwkwardMoment when Lyra held her score upside-down. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Twilight is not amused. Rainbow grin S4E21.png|Rainbow has the weirdest grin right now. Twilight speechless S4E21.png|Twilight is totally speechless at how wrong Rainbow was. Rainbow scared S4E21.png|Now that's what I call adorable. Twilight pout S4E21.png|All play and no work make Twilight an angry mare. Pinkie Pie bouncing around S4E21.png|Bounce around and derp. Pinkie Pie "Woo!" S4E21.png|An extra "woo" makes everything better. Rainbow "It's too much for my eyes!" S4E21.png|"Can't take all these costumes!" Spike sad S4E21.png|Don't be sad, Spike. At least you've got treated better here than in some of the other episodes this season. Trade Ya! Twilight smiling awkwardly S4E22.png|Keep grinning, Twilight. Keep grinning. Rainbow Dash's mouth hangs open S4E22.png|"What is that?" Rainbow Dash in utter shock S4E22.png|Rainbow.exe has performed an illegal operation and must shut down. Rainbow Dash biting her lip S4E22.png|Don't-freak-out-don't-freak-out-don't-freak-out... Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|'"Ahhh!"' Pinkie Pie "oh my gosh!" S4E22.png|"There are male adults watching this show?!" Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png|"Protect me, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie "or am I?!" S4E22.png|"Did you kill somepony, filly?!" Chicken mosaic S4E22.png|Draw me, ah say, draw me like one of your French hens. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pretty please S4E22.png|Aww, how could you say "no" to these faces? Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png|"Must... get... that... book..." Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png|Rainbow, are you okay? Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png|Well, I guess that's a no, then. Inspiration Manifestation Rarity grinning S4E23.png|Keep grinning, Rarity. Keep grinning. Rarity calling Spike's name S4E23.png|Now that's what I call scary. Rarity crazy smile S4E23.png|Are you okay, Rarity? Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png|"Who ordered a golden road? Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|"Don't mind me, just eating this book." Rarity annoyed at Spike S4E23.png|"What did you just say?" Spike "you don't look so good" S4E23.png|Twilight showing her inner horse to Spike. Equestria Games Bulk Biceps lifting weights "YEAH!" S4E24.png|'"Seriously, guys, this is really heavy! A little help?!"' Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png|'"I am totally rocking this shirt right now!"' Ms. Harshwhinny "this is the signal" S4E24.png|''We're sorry. Spike's brain cannot be reached at this time. Try your call again later.'' Ms. Harshwhinny scowling at Spike S4E24.png|Don't make me unprofessional, Mr. the Dragon. You wouldn't like me when I'm unprofessional. Rarity slightly derp-eyed S4E24.png|Slipped into a brief derp coma. Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Don't worry, I've only messed this trick up three times. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png|AJ can barely contain her excitement. Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png|May... explode... again! Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png|Didn't know that Twilight has such a stretchable face. Twilight smiling and waving facetiously S4E25.png|:D Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png|"Aww, your Princess status doesn't amount to anything? Let me make a pout for you." Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Discord has the stupidest grin right now. Spike covering his mouth S4E25.png|"What is this inside my mouth?" Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png|Ah, Spike. Still making the same face he does everytime he breathes out a scroll. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Twilight involuntarily levitating books S4E26.png|"Must... control... magic!" Tirek surprised S4E26.png|Tirek's reaction Twilight with an electrifying magical energy S4E26.png|"You okay, Twilight?" Twilight electrified S4E26.png|"Must... act... normal!" Twilight's friends with big grins S4E26.png|"Just keep smiling, everypony. Just keep smiling." Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|"Okay, this is just getting frustrating." |index}} Category:Character gallery pages